Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by ReaperCB919
Summary: What happens when two crime fighting teenage girls get together? This is one possibility. It's based off an episode of the Batman/Superman Adventures, but it's strictly AU, and I'm pulling elements from several sources. Warning, Femslash. Oneshot.


Author's Beginning Note: For any of you who are my long time readers, don't worry. This is not a new story I've started that will be taking time away from my admittedly slow updates. However, I can only write as fast as my muse allows me. That said, the reason I'm posting this is because I'm upgrading my computer, and happened to come across it in some of my old files. Thought I'd post it as a one shot for now, and see what people thought. If there is enough response, I may continue it at some point, but for now... this is all I have planned for this till my other stories get back on track.

* * *

**Batgirl/Barbara's POV**

Ok, I'm alone. Batman and Robin are out of town on 'League' business, Catwoman is taking her opportunity to steal one hell of an artifact. A beautiful emerald cat carved so long ago it's ridiculous. Why can't she be a regular thief? The cat thing is kind of weird. Plus, wasn't she supposed to have gone straight? Oh well, duty calls. Truth be told though, my heart's not in this tonight. Even as I'm launching a bat line and swinging down into the skylight she used as an entrance, I'm still thinking about a few weeks ago. That was fun, the most fun I've had in a while. At first I was Batgirl for a reason, now I do it because I feel obligated. Because I chose it the first time I can't just let it lie. Felt this way for a while. It's why Dick and I ended up separated, that and the fact he was now in Bludhaven. But when Supergirl and I were kicking the collective asses of Poison Ivy, Livewire, and Harley Quinn, it was fun.

The super teen made it all kick ass. She made me have fun when we were beating on Ivy and Harley, so that's what I thought about as I sent the first batarang spinning at Catwoman, purposely missing so I only got the feline thief's attention. That made the burglar react just as I knew she would. Spinning and sending the whip at right where Batman should have been only to see me, a redhead in tight black leather and kevlar running under the stream of the whip to sock her in the jaw. The purple clad Catwoman only registered shock for a second as the fist connected, turning the backward momentum into a kick that I deftly dodged. I was having fun now as I thought about the last time I fought a female villain and the partner at my side. Oh yea, if I had to do this....she'd make it fun.

"Come on kitty...that the best ya got?" Catwoman was still off balance from the kick so I went low, sweeping at her legs.

"Oh... the little Batpriss finally found some fun?" Catwoman caught the worst of the sweep, but managed to roll away from me and get back to her feet.

"Well you know what they say Selena, it's a dirty job...." I threw a few Batarangs in rapid succession, leading the thief into a corner. "But I'm the one who gets to do it."

"Oh....yea.... that's...how...it...is?" Catwoman leapt and jumped to avoid the rapid fire projectiles, noticing too late that she was in a corner. I however, did notice. And the next batarang split into a bolas, tieing Catwoman up easily.

"Yep...that's how it is..." I leapt over to the thief, the batcuffs sliding out of my utility belt and around catwoman's wrist even as I moved. A batline later and the cat was hung up over the statue she was trying to steal. I tripped the alarm on my way out to let the GPD know they had a pickup to make. Bruce'll probably get the credit, but I had fun, so it wasn't a big deal. Now I just had to figure out how to keep the fun. Well, that wouldn't be an immediate problem, the Batcycle I had around the corner would be a kickin ride. Trouble was, I wanted the fun to last. A quick check of the scanners and the bat computer told me nothing was going on in town and that kind of ruined my plans. No bad guys to beat up, no fun to be had.

Think about it after the ride. I kicked the bike to life and sped into the night. I was breaking the traffic laws right and left, the speed limit not but a distant memory, but this was Gotham. The Bats and Birds always got a little leeway where that was concerned. Besides, they had nothing that could catch a speeding Batcycle; with the possible exception of the Batmobile. And even then it would need to be a newer model. I laughed into the night as my hair flew behind me, the cape catching the wind and flowing. Bruce Wayne had the largest custom car collection in the world, and no one would ever see it. Oh well, the one he could show everyone was pretty impressive too. I let my mind wander for a bit and then dialed up Alfred on the communicator.

"Yes Batgirl?" The British voice of Alfred Pennyworth came over the earpiece.

"Hey Alfred, I was wondering if I could ask a favor? I was thinking of driving up to Metropolis tomorrow, and was hoping I could have the loan of one of your boss's cars, well, two actually, one for me, and one for Miss Gordon." I smiled, Alfred knew all of our secrets, but it was easier to refer to two separate people.

"Might I ask which you had in mind?" Alfred asked, and I knew he was already putting the message through to Bruce to make sure it would be kosher.

"For me, if it's possible, a Batcycle, the newest and fastest he'll let me have. For Miss Gordon... hasn't He got a nice black 73' Stingray set up in the back?" I was reaching, and knew the next question before he could even ask.

"I'll let him know and should have an answer by the time you get back here tonight. Might I ask why you're going to Metropolis though?" His curiosity as well as something to tell the Bat.

"There's a certain Kryptonian I need to see, and tell Batman no worries, it's the little cousin, not Big Blue." I smiled, knowing Alfred's eyes had widened as I mentioned Kryptonians, the most famous of which being Superman.

"Very good Maam, might I ask why you're going to see her? A villain that perhaps The Batman should be aware of?" I knew that was coming to.

"No, just something I need to see her about, I'm going to go see Huntress now, let her know she'll be the sole protector in town for a night or two, but I should be back by the weekend, at the most." It was only Sunday night, Monday morning, Huntress could handle things for a couple days, and I could see Supergirl.

"Very Good, I'll have an answer for you when you return." I smiled, I'd get a cycle at the least, and Bruce would probably offer me one of the many apartments he kept in Metropolis for when he had to help Superman. I hadn't asked for it though, I knew I was pushing with the car and the bike, but Bruce was the good guy. He'd offer anything like that because it would help. I pulled into the neighborhood where Huntress was working. I parked near the Clock Tower and got off the bike. Dialing Huntress's frequency on my communicator.

"Huntress, this is Batgirl, are you there?" I waited and it was only a moment before her voice answered.

"I'm here Batgirl, what's up?" She asked, curious, I rarely spoke to her unless Batman needed me to deliver a message.

"Nothing, Bat's outta town and I need to speak to you, can you meet me at Gotham Clock Tower, I'm in your part of the neighborhood, see you at the top?" I asked as I fired a batline, and began to ascend the building.

"Be right there, I'm just a few blocks away." And sure enough I saw her moving from rooftop to rooftop as she headed my way.

We both reached the top about the same time, her coming over the ledge right after me. I nodded at her. Neither of us knew the identity of the other. A personal choice. We were acquaintances, not friends, but as comrades in arms, we knew we could count on each other if there was trouble.

"What's up Batgirl?" She asked again as she walked up to me.

"Nothing big, just with Batman outta town, I thought I should let you know that I'll be headed to Metropolis tomorrow. So you'll be the big wig on the totem pole. You've got the link to reach Batman's liaison?" She didn't know Batman's identity either, but she could reach Alfred if she needed to get a hold of him.

"Yea, why you headed outta town though? Didn't think you'd trust me with the city, especially not with Bat's gone." Her voice was both surprised and curious.

"It's a personal matter. There is someone I have to see, and as for the city, we're not friends Huntress, but we are comrades in arms, and I trust you to protect this city, not just because Batman trust you, but because you've earned the right. You've proven yourself more than once." I offered her my hand and saw the half smile form on her lips as she took it.

"Fair enough Batgirl, and you're right, we're not friends, but we could be. You've just always seemed too uptight for it." With that, it was my turn to smile.

"Yea, but hopefully that'll change. All right. I've got to get back; Batman's suppose to let me know if I can use some of his equipment while I'm outta town. Oh, and Huntress, when I get back, we'll talk again." I smiled at her again and jumped over the edge, using a batline as I got to the halfway point to break my momentum and come to a stop next to my bike. As I get on the bike, I'm wondering just what the hell I'm planning. Yea, she made the whole thing fun, and thinking about that I found a little of the fun tonight. Hell, I kicked Catwoman's ass, which still bugs me, she's suppose to be straight now, not a crook anymore. Oh well, worry about it later, she was breaking the law, I did my job, and I enjoyed it.

Again, I'm kicking the bike to life, and again, I'm ignoring all the laws, headed out of Gotham and into the secret tunnel that'll lead me into the Batcave. Killing the engine and putting it in neutral to coast the last part of the tunnel I come to a perfect stop on the center dais, putting the stand down and heading to the computer and the waiting Alfred. I smile at him as I pull off my mask and let my red hair flow free.

"Hey Alfred, any word from Bruce?" I ask as I move toward him, brushing my fingers through my hair.

"Yes, Miss Gordon, he was curious, but since Huntress is on alert, he says you may take the car, and I am to have a Batcycle prepared and delivered to an address in Midvale. That's the place you will usually find Supergirl. He also says, have fun." I looked at Alfred, and I knew that he had delivered the message just as he had been told.

"He knows everything doesn't he?" I asked, not sure if Alfred would answer, or if I even wanted him to. The fact was the Bat probably had his own ideas of why I was going. He probably knew me better than I did. I turned on my detective's mind, the way Batman had taught me, thinking about things from his point of view. I didn't like the conclusions I drew. So I ignored them. I was looking for a friend, someone I could trust, the way Bruce trusted Superman. Forget it, not important. Then I realized Alfred had answered. "What was that Alfred?"

"Lost in your thoughts, you're much like him you know, and no Maam, not everything, just what's important." He smiled and handed me the keys and the address to an apartment, I looked at the car key and smiled.

"He did give me the Stingray, Cool. Alfred, one more thing, could you make an excuse to my father? I'm going home to change and pack now, so I won't see him before I leave." I loved dad and didn't want him to worry, but short of explaining about Batgirl, and then Bruce and Tim, not to mention Dick, I couldn't explain the trip to Metropolis...Alfred on the other hand, as the personal butler of Bruce Wayne, could come up with something to explain my absence, and on top of it all, I could leave with the sunrise, the late nights had given me the ability to forgo sleep.

He nodded and I turned back toward the locker rooms. I stripped out of the black leather and kevlar as I walked, not worried about Alfred. He was always a perfect gentleman. So I went ahead and took off the cape, cowl, gloves and top of the costume before I was halfway across the cave, leaving only my sports bra. I folded everything and put it on a shower bench before stripping off my boots, utility belt, and pants. I smiled. Thinking back to my original costume; purple, gold, spandex. Now, as a full member of the team, it was black leather and kevlar. My old fashioned and homemade weapons replaced by state of the art equipment. The utility belt containing Batarangs, gas pellets, infrared scanners, trackers, and countless other devices used to stop the crime in this city. Then I shed the sports bra and thong I was wearing and stepped under the hot stream of one of the showers.

"Oh....perfect..." I smiled as the water washed away the sweat and grime of the night. Letting it soak my hair and clean my body. I grabbed the body wash I had put in here and lathered it over my body, still thinking about the trip to Metropolis. My hands wandered easily over the soft flesh and toned muscles. Felt good, and after a night like that, I could use the brief release, but I think I better get outta here and head toward Metropolis or I won't make it in time to get any sleep. Ah... The life of a superhero.  
………………………………**.....................................................................................**

**Supergirl/Kara's POV**

"So you had fun in Gotham?" Superman asked me as we rounded up the last of the thugs from Intergang, pretty skilled, high tech thugs, yes, but still just thugs.

"Yes, Batgirl was cool and smart as anything..." I tossed the last two on the pile he had created and we both flew off while the Special Crimes Unit started to clean up. "And it was good to meet another hero my age. She is my age right? She seemed my age."

"From what I know, Batgirl is the same age as you, well, at least physically, since you're actually much older due to..." He stopped, "I'm doing the explaining too much thing again...aren't I?" I laughed as we landed on the roof of the daily planet.

"Yes, you were, but that's ok, I got it, so she is my age." I smiled. "Wonder if she'd want to hang out and all sometime?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Superman smiled.

"How would I even find her?" I was curious as to his reasoning in this, besides, she was in Gotham, and Batman probably kept her pretty busy.

"You could turn around." The voice came from behind me and I moved faster than I should have, the wind making her brace herself against it, and there she was, red hair and black leather, green eyes peaking out from under a dark cowl.

"How? What? Why?" I was confused, I had just been talking about Batgirl to Superman and suddenly here she was on the roof of the Planet. I drew the quickest conclusion "Is something wrong? You need our help again?"

She waved that off. "No, actually I was coming to see you for the same reason you seemed to be just discussing. And I'm here because I know Superman can be found at the Daily Planet, and if I couldn't find you, I figured he could."

My mouth was open, Superman was laughing, she was smiling sweetly under the cowl. "Cool." I finally said. "So? Metropolis Mall?"

It was her turn to laugh. "As Batgirl and Supergirl? Or?"

"Oh...right...umm..." I looked at Superman, giving up my identity meant his too; we were cousins and shared a last name. I didn't know what to do and I could see the gears turning in her head, she realized the problem. Luckily Clark got the problem to and solved it easily.

"If Batman trusts you, I assume I can, and I will if you'll show the same courtesy." He nodded, at her and she smiled again, reaching up to take off her mask.

"Barbara Gordon." Her face was beautiful under the mask, her red hair flowing free and easy behind her.

"Clark Kent." He said easily, "Though I can't do the flashy mask removal, you'd be surprised what glasses and a big red S on your chest can do…"

"Kara Kent. I'm his cousin, and I think it's the short red skirt and tight top that distract them on me, I don't wear glasses. Brunette wig sometimes...not often." I smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

"Great... so... you said mall? Sounds fun. Have a car?" I laughed and then she did to. "Oh, right, you can fly... well, my bike is in an alley down the street, I can pick it up and you can follow back to my apartment in Midvale, we can both get changed there and take my car to the mall."

"Sounds like a plan...though how do you have a bike, car, and apartment in town, if you live in Gotham?" I was shocked at the preparedness of this Teen Detective.

"The bike is a Batcycle, it was delivered here while I drove the car into town, the apartment actually belongs to Batman, actually the bike and car do too. I asked to use them while I came to town." She was smiling as she replaced her mask, my hearing picked up a slight race to her heartbeat, and I could see just a little bit of flush to her cheeks. That was weird.

"And you came to town?" Superman cut right to the point as always, "Just to see Kara?"

"Umm...yes..." She sounded sheepish.

"Batman loaned you a car a bike and apartment, just to see Supergirl?" I smiled "He like me or something?"

"I think he thinks I like you." She said.

"You don't? Then why come see me?" I was confused again. And now she laughed a lot, I looked at Superman, he was shifting uncomfortably. "What?"

"Your Kryptonian roots are showing." Superman said.

"I mean, he thinks I'm attracted to you, at least that's what I think he thinks, with Batman, there's never any real way of telling... short of mind reading, or Wonder Woman's lasso." She said, and it all clicked into place.

"OH!" I thought about that, then I looked at her, then at Superman. "Batman is the worlds greatest detective right?"

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"He has outsmarted and out deduced everything he's come up against...."

"Yes." Again they answered as one.

"He never makes an assumption unless he knows the facts behind it?" Now they were both looking at me weird and thoughtful.

"That's normally the case, yes..." Superman offered.

"Normally?" I asked.

"Always... " She said as she seemed to be withdrawing into her own mind.

"Ok... " I said; see I'm not such a bad detective myself. Though granted, anyone who knew anything about Batman should have figured that one out.

"Wait a minute, what just happened?" Superman asked, his own upbringing and connotations on life showing as he flustered.

"We just discovered I'm attracted to your cousin...though I hate it when he's right about me and even I don't know it." Batgirl offered and then sat down on the roof.

"Oh....well....um....I should get to work....papers don't write themselves..." And like that he was gone. I'm not sure if it was privacy he was offering, or if he was uncomfortable, but hey, it worked out for us either way.

"You ok?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the edge of the building.

"Not sure." She said honestly. "I mean, I just discovered three very big things."

"Three?" This should be good.

"One... I'm apparently gay. Two... the girl I'm attracted to is the most powerful girl on the planet," She looked over at me, "And now that I can look at it honestly, the most beautiful. And three, I'm going to have to tell my ex-boyfriend, who is still not sure why I dumped him." She sighed, "And now that I think about it, four, you're probably not even gay."

"Never had any context to put it against, on Krypton, it really never came up, and I have heard about it here on earth, but never seen it brought to my attention. However, personally, I am very aware of how attractive you are, and the sweet scent of your body, and gender doesn't seem to be an issue for me. Though I do think starting as friends would be a good idea.." She looked at me, and for a minute her mouth just hung there.

"Umm...yea.... oh...ok....um... Mall?" She finally stammered out...and I laughed again.

"Yea, on one condition." She looked at me a bit worried. "First date?"

"First date." She laughed and hugged me, and I hugged her to, careful to watch my strength. She was only human, no matter how talented or well trained.

"So, where is this apartment in Midvale?" She gave me the address and I smiled. It was walking distance from my place. "Ok, you go home, get changed, I'll go home, get changed, and I'll meet you at your place in...you're driving..."

"I'm driving a brand new Batcycle..." She smiled.

"Twenty minutes?" I offered and she nodded. "Cool... want me to take you to your bike?"

She laughed. "I don't need superpowers to fly..." And she launched herself off the building, for a moment I almost went after her, but I caught the sound as she launched her batline and saw her weight catch as the momentum of the fall brought her into a graceful arch, then she let the line spring free, dropping a few feet before another line caught her, sending her in a new direction. Yea, she could fly. Then again, so could I, and I could fly much faster. So that's what I did. I flew. Sonic booms roaring as I flew toward my home to get dressed for my date.  
………………………………**.....................................................................................**

**Lois's POV**

I saw Clark coming, but no sign of Kara, I could have sworn he said she'd be joining him today. Still, he looked good in that suit, always had. Jesus why did I fight so long not to be with him? Because I was waiting for Superman. Jesus I'm the best reporter on this paper and I didn't register that one? I am an idiot. Then again, he has also fooled every other reporter here to. Ok, so maybe he's just good. Oh well, I'll consider it later, here he comes.

"Hey honey," He smiles as he leans down and kisses my cheek as he greets me.

"Hey baby, where's Kara? I thought you said she'd be joining us." He flusters a bit and I smile. It's either A) League Business, or B) Uncomfortable situation. "Ok, wait, just tell me if I'll get an exclusive out of it or not."

He laughs and calms a bit. "Most likely not, depends on how things go, and then I'm not sure that The Planet would print that story."

"Ok..." Now I'm confused. "Explain... as much as you can."

"Well, Remember when Livewire broke out a few weeks ago and Supergirl went down to Gotham?" He's looking at me, and trying to decide how much he can tell.

"Yes, she helped Batgirl after Livewire teamed with Poison Ivy and that clown girl." I'm curious now. What could her not showing up today have to do with that?

"Well, while she was down there, she met someone. Well, they came up today so Kara is now at the mall on a date." He's smiling.

"Oh? What's the guy's name?" I ask, curious.

"Her name is Barbara Gordon; she's the Gotham Police Commissioner's daughter." He's looking at me, gauging my reaction.

"Her name? She's on a date with a girl?" I'm blinking, I can't believe it. "She's on a date with..." Something clicks, and I jump to a conclusion, "SHE'S ON A DATE WITH...." His hand is over my mouth.

"Before you finish that, remember whom we're speaking of, where we are, and the potential fallout of that statement." He's calming me down, but hey, I have a right to be a little shocked. I just found out that Kara is on a date with a girl. And what's more, Supergirl might be on a date with Batgirl. See, I'm not always stupid.

I nod, and he takes his hand away. "Ok... so... you're not confirming or denying this?"

"You know I can't." He says like he always does when the costumes are involved.

"But Kara is on a date with a girl she met in Gotham, whom knew how to find her in Metropolis, and presumably knows her..." I look around and whisper the last part so that only his super hearing could pick it up. "As Supergirl."

"That's right." He says easily.

"And the only people Supergirl met there were Batgirl, and a few crooks." I whisper again.

He doesn't answer.

"Ok, mum's the word. I get it. I can't say anything, can't interview anyone, won't bring it up at all, does he know?" I ask, meaning only one person. Batman.

He laughs. "He knew before she did...let's go to a private office, I'll tell you what happened. If you promise not to get involved till they want to..." He weighs his words, "Come out?"

"Fine...but remember, I'm starting to think of this girl like a sister, so I have a reason to be concerned, shocked, and awed."

"Fair enough."  
………………………………**.....................................................................................**

**Batgirl/Barbara's POV**

I have a date with Supergirl. I HAVE A DATE WITH SUPERGIRL! I'm dating a girl. I'm going on a date with a girl. SUPERGIRL! And Batman knew. The damn egotistical, smug son of a bitch knew. Tim? No...Tim doesn't know. He's good, and he will be great, but he isn't paying that much attention yet, not the way Batman does. I'm going on a date with Supergirl. Ok, I need to stop saying that to myself.

"What will I wear?" I ask the mirror, as I examine my reflection. Black sports bra and cotton thong. "Won't matter, if she wants to see, she's got X-Ray vision." Come to think of it, she has super hearing, so she could be spying on me right now if she wanted. No... she's not a peeping tom.

Ok, calm down Barbara. This isn't a big deal, neither of you are sure of anything yet. She just wants it to be a date so you can see how it feels. She's new to the planet, probably hasn't dated much. God knows you've only been out with Dick. Nightwing is going to flip his lid. When you tell him he is going to completely freak. Oh crap what was that?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Kara? If that's you come in." I say low enough so that if its not her, they wouldn't hear it. Then I smile as I hear the door open.

"Are you ready yet?" She calls from the living room.

"Um…not quite…" I say, and then decide on first instincts. I grab the tight black t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans that hug my ass and hips so that you can tell I'm only wearing the thong underneath. I slip those on, then a pair of boots to finish the ensemble. I slip on a belt, the phone pouch holding a modified communicator and computer. Then I walk out, and my heart stops.

I think it literally did, because one second I'm looking at her in tight black jeans that show me she's wearing nothing under them and a white top that just as tight and has just as little underneath, then the next second she's next to me looking at me worried.

"Barbara? Are you okay?" She's concerned and her hands are on my shoulders in case she has to support me.

"Yea, yea.. I'm fine.. " I manage to stammer out as my eyes find her face, and the beautiful full red lips, her blonde hair free and flowing, amazing blue eyes, "Just…taken back I guess… I saw you and…wow…you're gorgeous."

"Thank you…" She's blushing. I get struck to a standstill when I see her and then I make HER blush. Well, at least some things in life are fair.

"I didn't know Kryptonians could blush…" I'm smiling and she's so close to me. Oh god, now she's blushing more. Her Cheeks are as red as her cape. What am I doing? Why is her face getting closer? Why are her lips so close? I'm kissing her. Oh god her lips are so soft. Her arms are wrapping around me. I can feel her arms around my waist, her hair tickling my cheek. Her lips are so soft. Bullets bounce off her skin and yet she's so soft to touch. Oh no… don't go. She's breaking the kiss, she's looking at me.

"Umm…I thought we decided on just friends…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I shut her up with another kiss, this one a lot firmer, and much more intimate. My tongue pressing to invade her mouth. And her lips open for me. Then our tongues are wrestling as I pull her toward me. God her body is still so soft, so welcoming to me. It's amazing. I still can't believe I'm kissing Supergirl. No… I'm kissing Kara. Oh I don't know, but I love it. We're breaking the kiss again.

"Um… I think that's a bit beyond friends…" She's looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm good if you are…that was amazing." I can't take the smile off my face, I know my eyes are shining and my cheeks are flushed and it has nothing to do with embarrassment. Kissing her was amazing. I said that already. Oh well. It was.

"Yea." She's just as surprised and shining as I am. She's smiling too. Big smile. Getting bigger.

"Wait." I stop her with a hand on her shoulder. She looks worried. "No. Nothing wrong, don't worry, but if we want to get to the mall, much as I would enjoy it, sitting here kissing all day isn't going to get us there… and are my feet touching the floor?" I look down and sure enough I'm in her arms, and we're both floating a few feet above the floor.

"Umm, yea, I guess that's a hazard of kissing a super person…" She's looking down, and slowly we float back to the floor, "Though I did manage to control my super strength… not even any bruises…." She's looking me over, "Right?"

"No bruises, not even a moments discomfort, you were very good, though I didn't even think about it being a problem," I smile, I really hadn't thought about that, never occurred to me that hugging her could be dangerous if she let her control go. I run my hands over her arms and look into her eyes. "Come on, Mall time, I want to show off my new girlfriend…you are my new girlfriend, right?"

"Um, are you mine?" She's looking at me, making sure, didn't I start it?

"If you'll have me."

"Oh yea."

"Cool."

"Very."

We're walking out of the door and down to the parking garage, there's a van parked near my car, its black, and never moves, the van actually being the hidden exit of the Batcycle, the Batmobile having its own hidden parking space behind a wall in the alley outside. Why the two exits I don't know, but that's Bruce. As we reach the Stingray though, I don't care, I open her door for her, and smile as she slides in, making it look like second nature; Her body fitting perfectly into the leather seat. I can't resist, I lean in and kiss her again.

"My god, what'll I tell my father?" I laugh at the absurdity, I'm hiding the fact that I'm Batgirl, he doesn't even know the real reason I came to Metropolis, let alone who I came to see. But there is no way in the world I could have a girlfriend, let alone one this perfect, and hide it from him.

"Well, that depends on how out of the closet you want to come." She smiles as I move around the car and slide into the driver's seat, pulling the keys from my pocket as I move and starting the car, "If you just want to tell him about the girl thing, I'd say invite me to dinner, and lets come out of things together, in the open. Easiest way there is… if you want to spill the whole secret, Batgirl, Supergirl, and lesbians on top of it, then I'd say tell him about the Batgirl thing first, alone, and as he's recovering from that shock, tell him there's more."

"How did you go from not sure what I meant on the roof to so knowledgeable?" I ask as I'm pulling the car out of the parking garage and onto the street, taking the slow trip to the mall.

"Well," She's smiling, "I'll grant, you can fly. But I can fly at super speed, I can also read, at super speed, so, while you went to get your bike, get home, and get changed, I spent 15 minutes at the library." Ok, that's funny? "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, because that's funny, and a very interesting approach to things. You're probably a lot more informed than I am at this point."

"Probably, and some of the stuff, I will point out, I still don't understand…and some things, aught to be very interesting with super speed." Her eyes are twinkling and she's got her eyebrows wiggling. Oh god she looks sexy. Did I just think that? Yep, I did. I want her. Bad.

"I want you." I look over at her. "BAD."

"Not yet, let's be sure of this stuff first, I'm still a virgin, and on Krypton, would have been till my wedding night. On earth, I know things are different, and that's not a necessity, also, since we're both women, marriage, not really a possibility. And that's not even considering our dual identities." She's smiling, "But yea, BAD."

Ok, now I'm smiling, Kara wants me. Kara Kent/Supergirl, wants me. She's right though, I'm still a virgin too, though, technically, I don't think there's anything I could do to take her virginity, her… well, she is Supergirl and I am only human. Though I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to her. Well, if things work out, I will, and that'll be perfect. I'm smiling big now, I know, my thoughts are betraying me on my face, but I don't care. Oh look, there goes the mall.

"Um.. Barbara? We passed the mall." She's laughing.

"Ok, I know, Batgirl, supposed to be the super detective, just missed her turn, but hey, I've got the worlds most powerful girlfriend sitting in the seat next to me, I'm a little distracted, I can't keep my eyes or my thoughts off ya."

"Oh? And what were ya thinking?" She's smiling very wickedly, and I know she already knows exactly what I was thinking.

"If I tell ya, we'll miss the mall again.." I avoid the question, blushing furiously as I turn the car around and head back toward the mall.

* * *

Authors End Note: I hope you enjoyed it, please be sure to leave me a review letting me know. This is a style I haven't used in a while, and I'm wondering what people think about it, as well as whether or not they want more from this story. Again, I won't work on it till after my other stories are where I need them to be, but if people want more, I will consider it a priority once I'm able to work on it.


End file.
